Your Scent
by Cleo Shiel
Summary: Ia menyukainya.Harum kopi yang menguar di pagi hari. Saat fragmen pertamanya membawanya pada beberapa tahun silam./"Aku menyukainya—"/Sampai jumpa lagi—laki-laki kopi—"/Newbie/RnR , please? :3


Hai semua, ini fict pertama Cleo. Jadi mungkin jelek karena Cleo masih newbie. Cleo minta saran atao kritikannya ya ^^

Lalu Cleo berharap minna-san mau mereview fict Cleo agar Cleo bisa melanjutkannya, arigatou :)

* * *

.

.

.

Ia menyukainya.

Harum kopi yang menguar di pagi hari. Saat fragmen pertamanya membawanya pada beberapa tahun silam.

Ia merindukannya. Sejumput rasa yang tercipta saat decakan lidah menyentuh rasa yang meleleh di tenggorokan.

Ia kembali terusik lagi—ketika ingatan itu menyebar—mengerang sedikit sembari menelusupkan jemarinya pada pangkal kepalanya.

Ia mendesah—_malas_.

Kemudian tertawa hambar.

_Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miris, saat kenyataan mencoba mempermainkannya._

.

.

.

.

.

**Your Scent**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Typo, OOC, AU ,dll~

**Don't like Don't read!**

.

.

.

.

.

Ilalang pertama nampak menari-nari luas bersamaan dengan lirih angin yang menerbangkannya. Beberapa daun mulai berguguran dari pucuknya. Pohon mahoni yang bertengger itu menundukkan sedikit cabangnya, dan menelusurlah helai demi helai daun kering yang mulai terlepas. Meninggalkan pijakannya—dan terjatuh di atas permukaan tanah. Nampak selaras dengan kicau burung yang menyaksikan dengan bisu.

Di tengah lapangan bola voli yang dipenuhi dengan ilalang itulah, dengan jelas terpampang seorang anak perempuan tengah menangis di tengah kerumunan anak kecil yang sebaya dengan postur tubuhnya. Kerumunan yang mengelilinginya nampak tertawa riang seperti sedang memperoloknya. Anak perempuan menangis terduduk tersedu-sedu. Mengepalkan jemari mungilnya, mengusap perlahan _liquid_ bening dengan ibu jarinya, walau lelehan bening itu terus mengalir, ia terus mengusap dengan punggung tangan kecilnya,kemudian salah satu anak lelaki membentaknya dengan kasar. Membuat iris emerald itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Hei—anak yatim. Menangis saja terus—basahi wajahmu sendiri dengan air mata menyedihkanmu itu! _Dasar cengeng_—"Ucap salah seorang bertubuh jangkung—dengan sorot mata tajam, tertawa lebar diiringi anggukan setuju dari anak lain. Anak perempuan bersurai _soft pink_ itu semakin sesenggukan hebat. Mencoba menutupi sebagian wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan—berharap kerumunan itu akan berhenti mengejeknya. Irisnya semakin membulat. Pandangannya yang lemah nampak meredup. Ia ingin menulikan sendiri pendengarannya dari suara bising sekumpulan anak lelaki di hadapannya. Atau setidaknya—memukul salah satu dari mereka hingga membuat mereka menciut. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu terpekur sendiri seakan tertawa dengan apa yang otaknya rencanakan. Meski ia memiliki tekad dan niat itupun, tak ada gunanya jika ia tak memiliki keberanian, bukan?

Ia mengeluarkan _liquid _bening kembali saat mengingatnya—menandakan setiap tetes yang membasahi lekuk pipinya adalah simbol perasaan sakit yang di deranya. Anak perempuan itu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik sebagian poninya hingga membuat salah satu dari kumpulan anak lelaki itu mulai jengah—merasa diacuhkan. Mungkin terabaikan? Hey—mereka mengganggap mereka itu adalah sekumpulan pengacau kecil yang berkuasa. Tidak bisakah surai pink yang terisak itu menatap mereka takut? Bukannya malah bersembunyi diantara helaian surai merah jambunya itu.

_Mereka ingin ditakuti,huh?_

Kumpulan itu berbisik lirih,merasa tak suka dengan gadis yang tengah merunduk itu. Hingga ketika salah seorang anak bertubuh besar yang memperoloknya mendekat. Akan menyentuhnya,

_Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya—ingin menyakiti gadis malang itu, _

Tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menghentikan langkah tangannya. Semua anak menoleh. Heran. Sebagian mengkerutkan alis. Kening bertaut rapat. Tatapan segera teralih menatap tajam sesosok anak lelaki lain bersurai kehitaman—dengan gaya rambut aneh—nampak berbalik menatap lurus anak bertubuh besar di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi ketidak nyaman dan amarah yang menggebu. Pandangannya seolah mengintimidasi anak lelaki bertubuh gempal itu. Membuat si anak bertubuh besar mengkerutkan alis takut-takut.

"Kau jangan beraninya dengan perempuan—_pengecut_, "Ia menatap angkuh anak lelaki di hadapannya dengan senyum mengejek. Mempermainkan emosi anak lelaki bertubuh gempal itu yang naik turun. Anak bertubuh besar itu mendecih kesal. Dengan amarah yg membludak, ia menghantam tubuh anak lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu. Namun gerak lincah dari anak lelaki berhasil menahan pukulan anak bertubuh besar. Kemudian mengembalikan pukulan tersebut ke arah anak bertubuh besar tadi. Dan—

_**Duagh!**_

Si anak bertubuh besar terpental. Semua anak menoleh terkejut. Iris mereka melebar sempurna. Anak perempuan yang menyaksikannya tak kalah terkejutnya. Emeraldnya berkedut cepat. Tersentak namun merasa lega.

Semua anak bergidik,lantas buru-buru segera pergi meninggalkan si anak perempuan. Tak terkecuali anak lelaki bertubuh besar tadi. Dengan senyum kemenangan—_oh, atau bisa dibilang, berbaur dengan senyum angkuh,_ si anak lelaki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak perempuan yang sejenak menghentikan isak tangisnya. Anak lelaki tersebut mendekat. Mengulurkan tangannya. Anak perempuan itu terpekur ragu.

"Berdirilah—sudah tak ada lagi yang mengganggumu,"Ucapnya ramah. Anak perempuan itu hanya menatap dengan manik polosnya. Sejenak kemudian membuang muka. Irisnya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Padahal—kau bukan siapa-siapaku,"Anak perempuan bersurai _soft pink_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ilalang yang menari dengan lihainya. Anak lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Menatap lurus emerald yang mengacuhkan napas sejenak. Mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang sedikit menyesakkan paru-parunya.

_Mungkin efek dari anak lelaki gendut tadi?_

Si anak perempuan menatap sekilas gerak-geriknya.

"Kau tahu—bersedih itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali,"Anak perempuan menatap heran. Emerald jernihnya tertuju pada onyx kelam yang berbalik menatapnya lembut. Anak perempuan itu sedikit terpekur kecil saat setitik senyum menghiasi wajah tampan anak lelaki di hadapannya. Sedang anak laki-laki kemudian beralih memandang secarik kertas yang tengah dipegang oleh si anak perempuan.

"Itu—apa?"Tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian anak perempuan pada kertas lusuh di gengamannya. Anak perempuan itu terkejut. Buru-buru menyembunyikan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku bajunya. Anak lelaki menatapnya curiga. Alisnya bertaut rapat, anak perempuan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menghindari tatapan anak lelaki yang menatapnya tak sabar. Namun di luar dugaannya, dengan gerakan cepat tangan usil anak lelaki segera mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan anak perempuan. Kemudian melambai-lambaikan kertas tersebut ke udara. Anak perempuan berdiri. Berusaha menggapainya. Namun berkali-kali ia mencoba, gerakan tangan anak lelaki tak dapat dijangkaunya. Dengan senyum tengil, anak lelaki tersebut mulai membaca tulisan dari kertas tersebut.

"_Poetry For You—"_Ucapnya keras-keras sembari memandang geli anak perempuan yg nampak cemberut di sampingnya. Dengan tawa yang tertahan anak lelaki itu segera melanjutkan membaca tulisan tersebut. Mengacuhkan tatapan kesal yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

_**Bagai bulan yang merindu pada sinarnya.**_

_**Kelam malam yang memancarkan aura pekatnya hingga surai yang melambai tak tentu arah. **_

_**Aku berdiri mematung bak senja yang menanti keheningan datang, menyapa setiap irama rindu yang melekat di sela-sela memoriku. **_

_**Seolah mentari yang berwarna kuning keemasan akan mencair.**_

_**Saat itulah aku tahu—terlalu egois bagiku untuk menuntut bahwa aku harus memilikimu. **_

_**Kau jauh untuk kugapai. Kau sulit untuk kau jangkau.**_

_**Sakitku adalah saat kau pergi. Bahagiaku adalah saat kau di sampingku.**_

_**Aku lelah menantimu. Aku ingin berhenti mengejarmu.**_

_**Hey—sosok yang jauh disana, kuharap akan tiba ketika kau akan menatap tempatku berpijak.**_

Dengan cepat anak perempuan segera merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan anak lelaki. Kemudian mendengus sebal, lantas segera kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Hening segera melingkupi keduanya. Tidak ada yang bersedia memulai kekosongan di antara mereka. Hingga anak perempuan menaikkan sebelah alis bingung.

"Itu—kau buat sendiri?" Anak perempuan mengganguk pelan.

"_Hebat—_"Ucap anak lelaki tersebut pelan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala yg tidak terasa gatal. Anak perempuan sedikit tersentak. Sejenak ia memandangi puisinya. Lantas menoleh ke arah anak lelaki tersebut.

"_Arigatou_,"Balasnya datar sambil tersenyum kecil. Anak lelaki berganti tersentak. Irisnya mengalihkan pandang.

"Padahal kau masih kecil, tapi puisimu membuatku sedikit bergetar. Aku menyukainya—"

Anak perempuan itu terhenyak pelan. Otaknya mencoba memahami setiap deret perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir onyx kelam di hadapannya.

"Aku memang menyukai puisi. Dan aku berita-cita untuk memberikan puisi pertamaku ini kepada orang yang kusukai nanti. Keinginanku ini konyol, bukan?"Anak perempuan bersurai _soft pink_ itu menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Tak menyadari sebingkai senyum telah menatap lembut ke arahnya. Selang beberapa saat, irisnya melebar saat surai merah jambunya berantakan karena diacak-acak dengan gemas oleh anak lelaki di hadapannya. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma yang mengusik indra penciumannya.

_Aroma kuat yang mendebarkan. Manis—sedikit segar dan terasa harum menyebar. Aroma—kopi?_

" Tidak. justru aku iri kepadamu yang memiliki cita-cita sehebat itu! Aku mendukungmu. Puisimu bagus. Suatu hari nanti,pasti orang yg kau sukai itu akan kau temui. Entah kapan—kau harus berjanji padaku untuk memberikan kepadanya ya!"Anak lelaki berambut _chicken butt_ itu tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang membuat anak dada anak perempuan berdesir. Hangatnya senyuman itu—seolah mengalir melalui nadinya, membawa rasa nyaman yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan merasakan itu semuanya—membuatnya tertegun pelan.

"_Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi gadis pembuat puisi—"_

Anak perempuan itu terkejut. Kemudian mengganguk pelan saat punggung anak lelaki itu mulai mengabur dari berbinar cerah, jemarinya terkepal erat menggengam kertas yang berada di kepalan tangannya. Dadanya berdesakan—entah apa yang membuat deru napasnya bergerak naik turun. Perutnya terasa mual, bagai ribuan kupu-kupu mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Pipi putih mulutnya memanas—menahan warna memerah yang perlahan menyembul dari pipinya. Ia sedikit tersenyum. Menikmati sepoi angin yang mempermainkan surainya.

...

"_Sampai jumpa lagi—laki-laki kopi—"_

...

Dan gadis itupun melangkah menjauh dengan perasaan yang berdenyut kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebab waktu akan menunjukkan kekuatannya, seiring berjalannya itulah, aku pasti akan menggapaimu kembali.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Benar bukan, Sasuke-kun?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***TBC***_

* * *

Jelek, tidak? Minna-san yang baik, Cleo minta review ya , ini baiknya delete atau lanjut? Tergantung minna-san ^^

Minta sarannya ya, Cleo masih newbie ._.v


End file.
